


With Or Without You

by Mutemwija



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I tried to be funny, M/M, Prideshipping, This is crack, but i'm not sure it worked, it was fun writing it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/pseuds/Mutemwija
Summary: Kaiba comes up with a... unique way to get his feelings across





	With Or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> The is the written version of a weird dream I had a while ago. I have absolutely no idea why I had it or what my subconscious intended to tell me with it but I thought it was worth turning it into a little story. And Kaiba’s birthday seemed like the prerogative day to post it lol
> 
> Happy Birthday, Seto! I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me

Kaiba couldn’t exactly recall how many times he’d traveled, or rather _shot himself_, here already - which was a rarity in itself since he usually remembered _everything_ and he hadn’t lost the ability to count either – but there was something about his encounters with Atem that made them blend into each other.

Every time he tried to get this… whatever it was into his head, or out of it, more likely. To say it was complicated was the understatement of the millennia.

This was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. It went deeper. These were emotions he’d never felt before. At least, not that heavy and in that particular combination. He knew each and every one of them differently, separately for what they were, but together? Together they made him cross dimensions to meet with a guy who was supposed to be dead.

Except he wasn’t dead at all. He was moving as gracious as ever, looked even more splendid than he had in his dimension. Even his speaking habit hadn’t changed. The words were slightly different by now though.

Even when those he used now were still not the words both of them needed, longed to hear from the other.

And it was exactly where their problem lay: talking. Talking with words.

They had never been good at it.

Sure, Atem gave his lecturing speeches and Kaiba screamed at people all the time about the things bothering him but this wasn’t a bother. This was a far more intimate matter that had to do with mutual _feelings_. Talking about _these_ wasn’t their métier. What they had to say, they said through cards and duels, or words accompanying a card or a duel. They’d never used words in their pure form and yet they had so much to tell the other.

Each time they met, they tried anew but they never managed to break down the barriers that separated them and kept them from seeing the other bare.

It was a shame.

One that Kaiba didn’t want to carry with him any longer.

He knew what he wanted to do, how he wanted to get close, he just needed the right stage.

Not just a stage, a _stadium_.

One that was even grander and more impressive than the one he’d surrounded them with during their duel at Alcatraz. Minus the cheering crowd since this one had another purpose altogether.

He wanted his words to be heard, after all.

The words he was going to perform on the stadium’s stage in a _song_.

Because if words were lost on them and they hadn’t discovered the cards they needed for express themselves yet, _singing_ them would finally, hopefully tear the barriers between them down.

It hadn’t taken long to construct the stadium in the palace garden. He’d come up with the designs on his way to the Netherworld subconsciously but knowing this world and its functioning by now, he knew the stadium would be there the moment he arrived in the palace.

He strode through the palace and into the garden, not bothering to look left or right at the stunned, probably scared palace guards. With long, lofty strides he stepped onto the stage and the second he took his place in front of the microphone, the Super Trouper turned on full.

The lights illuminated the area more blazingly than Ra’s rays had ever managed to and reduced the sun God to a pitiful, shadowy version of himself. One could probably see him sulking in the sky if they looked close enough and Kaiba laughed obnoxiously at the thought.

He stood, as tall and proud as ever, as glorious and boasting as never before, in the middle of the stage. His long coat flared behind him, reflecting and breaking the lights around him like a glitter ball. Even the silvery threads in his shirt sparkled prismatically and the leather of his pants gleamed and outlined his legs.

But none of these effects could match the sparkle in his eyes as he grabbed the dragon shaped microphone with the same exaggerated gesture he drew his cards with. He raised his other hand and pointed a finger at Atem’s chamber.

“Pharaoh! I know you’re there, I know you can hear me!”

That was kinda an empty statement because there was _no soul_ in upper and lower Egypt that _couldn’t_ hear him in this moment. Although none of them mattered; Atem was the only one who did. “Listen to me and listen well! This is my message to you!”

He gave another wave of his hand and the song started to play, blaring over every other sound.

_With Or Without You_

Why this particular song was chosen from his subconscious and why he knew every word, was beyond him but he didn’t ignored the details in a world where buildings erected themselves through sheer power of will, a world where dragons soared through the air and dead men were alive.

He kept his eyes on Atem’s room, waiting for him to step outside while sang with all his heart, with all the passion he reserved for his duels with him, pouring his heart into the lyrics and the sentiment behind them.

Was this what he had wanted to say all along?

Perhaps, but in a way this was a duel as well, just not with cards. And the fact that he came up with it first, gave him an advantage over Atem. And if nothing else, _that _was worth it. 

He didn’t know what he was actually doing, but the way his body moved in synch to the rhythm was definitely liberating.

Maybe he should do this more often.

At home.

When he was alone.

It could prove to be relaxing.

If he wasn’t a CEO and a duelist already, he could become a singer, an entertainer. The best one this and every other world had ever seen.

The song or at least the part with lyrics was over faster than he thought and he felt a weird urge to start over and sing it again.

He only barely managed to restrain his thoughts enough for the mechanics of this world not to fulfill his subliminal wishes.

The music was still playing when Atem finally appeared but he was too far away for Kaiba to see his expression. That didn’t stop him from keeping his eyes fixed on his figure and pointing his finger at him again.

He was quite hoarse when he called over the music. “Will you meet my challenge this time, pharaoh, or do you choose to run away, again? Because I tell you this – I am not backing down!”

Slowly, with composed steps Atem started to walk, past confused guards and stunned priests, closer to Kaiba until he was able to see his face, until he was finally standing right in front of him.

Kaiba had seen that expression and stance often enough to know that Atem had was planning something, that he had a card up his sleeve. The prospect made Kaiba’s blood rush through his veins and his heart beat faster.

“Alright, Kaiba.” Atem said and took the microphone from Kaiba. It morphed into Dark Magician’s staff immediately and Kaiba grunted. “I am not backing down either. Challenge accepted!” 

And right on cue, music started playing again…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was that…
> 
> If you have any idea on what this dream could mean, please feel free to enlighten me.
> 
> The part after Kaiba’s performance is made up, since I laughed so hard when he started singing in my dream that I woke myself up… But I have no doubt, Atem will meet his challenge. What song he sings is up to you. I’d love to hear your ideas!


End file.
